Memories
by ramblingkitten
Summary: Today of all days Emma thought back on some of the memories Killian and her had made.


Summary: Today of all days Emma thought back on some of the memories Killian and her had made.

Rating: M

Pairing: Emma Swan x Captain Hook

Chapters: 1/1

A/N - I do not own them blah blah blah. There is some M rated content, rest is mostly T. There is a music playlist i listened to while writing it can be found here: www . youtube playlist?list =PLzGbwzJzsm8_22kNDa1TUKNt_6SwLOmD. Main songs that you will see are "Turning Page - Sleeping at last" and "I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz". A/N The dress (You will know which one when you get there) can be found on my main page. (Wait til then to click it if you want to be surprised, i don't own that either It is by the designer i linked there.) Enjoy, all mistakes are my own since i said skip a beta since it ended up over 15k words. Enjoy lovelies!

*~* **Memories ***~*

Emma wasn't sure when their relationship went from enemies to this, whatever you call this; she couldn't pinpoint an exact moment when everything changed. There were so many little events that made up the last few years. Some of them were so tragic and sad that she couldn't even bear to think about them even now. Others seemed to be filler moments, enough to be remembered but not enough to be repeating in stories. Then there were the ones that made her smile despite herself. The ones that could melt even the hardest of hearts when they listened to the tale. She sat there in the little chair at the makeup stand her mother and Red set up for her staring at the mirror. At the twinkle in her eyes as she thought about the memories and tried to focus on the question Regina asked. When had her relationship with Killian changed to this? She was now questioning her decision asking Regina for help on this matter. Knowing Regina could mostly remain focused and not go all 'aww' and 'that is so sweet' every time she tried to write this speech. "Well it certainly didn't start on the greatest note," she started to answer her.

Most knew that Killian's and her relationship had not started out at all normal. Hell they were barely civil to each other when he first arrived in Storybrooke. She remembered the night they had come to blows behind Granny's. They had both gotten in a few good punches before Red and Charming pulled them apart. Granny was standing there with her crossbow and a hand on her hip, with Henry peaking from behind. Snow trying to glare at her daughter for her behavior but couldn't help but smile with pride seeing the busted eyebrow on Hooks face. Charming threatened to stick them both in jail cells for the night, but realizing someone would have to watch them and not wanting to hear them argue all night he let them both go. Hook grabbed his sword and disappeared into the night, while Snow fussed over Emma.

Weeks later they ran into each other. Emma had agreed to take the night shift so that her parents could go on a date. She really, really didn't want to think about that more than she had to so she hoped for once someone was up to something so she could arrest them and be distracted by paperwork. She needed to learn not to hope or wish now that magic was back. She got a call not an hour later saying that something had happened at the marina. When Emma arrived Le…Grumpy was all out of sorts because his boat was missing. Emma nodded and jotted notes down at the appropriate time. Reassuring Grumpy she would find it and arrest whoever took it. She just didn't count on it being Hook. She got to arrest him and work on paperwork but damned if it wasn't quiet. He seemed to have a comment or innuendo laden suggestion for her every time he opened his mouth. Her threats to lodge her boot in his mouth didn't seem to deter him either. Finally she gave up and left him alone to go get a coffee from Granny's. She returned not 20 minutes later to an empty station and a note on her desk demanding she return his hook. When she went to look for it the next morning it was gone and a new note in its place. "Never mind love, I took the liberty of grabbing it myself. Lovely lace you were wearing by the way." The next time they met Emma's fist broke Hook's lip before she stalked off mumbling something about getting extra locks on everything.

After 6 months of fighting they came to a mutual agreement not to fight or kill each other unless the other deserved it. That resolve unfortunately only came to be after Cora had threatened the life of Henry. Emma, Regina and Gold joined together to save him, only to find Hook carrying the lad towards them. Henry was only mildly injured, he was unconscious from the shock and fear of what Cora had put him through. Hook handed him to Regina who barely beat Emma there, who immediately searched Henry for a more serious injury. Once pleased there was none whirled on Hook, "You were helping her?" She demanded. Gold standing there glaring daggers at the pirate, for reasons only Emma seemed to understand. "I would never help her hurt a child. I may be a pirate and a thief, but I'd never hurt your lad or any child for that matter." He told her sincerely before nodding at Gold and walking off back towards his ship. When Emma turned back towards Henry and Regina she saw the same look of shock on Regina's face in response to Hook's words. It was then that they decided to share custody of Henry, so long as Regina protected him and continued to try and be better. Even Charming seemed to think it was an okay idea. Snow was the only one against it, at first. But after Emma explained that they couldn't change what she did in the past, but she seemed to really love Henry and want to do better for him. If they took that away what was to stop her from helping Cora in destroying everything they cared for. The next day while Henry rested at Regina's, Emma hunted down the pirate. They worked out their deal, Emma tried to add in no more revenge against Gold but Hook had bolted from the beach before she could finish the sentence.

Over the next few months, they actually saw each other in town and were civil to each other. Gold was still alive so he never looked entirely pleased and Mr. Gold looked way too happy with himself. When she questioned Hook about it when she found him sitting at Granny's eating he made a face and abruptly left dropping cash on the table. She managed to run into him multiple times, but it would seem that somehow she seemed to never run into him for days after a meeting. Henry told her once that while he knew why, she wouldn't understand and would end up blaming Hook for something. Emma scoffed at him but sighed at how insightful Henry really was. Henry ended up being the one to get Hook to confess why Gold was alive. Turns out magic makes things a bit more complicated. Despite their awkward run around each other, they had sort of become friends. At least they weren't enemies any more, but somewhere like friends, that was the best you could describe them as when asked.

After 10 months of dealing with Cora's threats and her attempts to gain Regina to her side, Cora attacked them all. It happened on a rainy night in September, they were all at Granny's having dinner. Apparently turning 30 was a big deal. Granny had gone all out and made a feast and baked a gorgeous cake that almost melted in your mouth it was so good. Hook had showed up, dressed in modern clothes his pirate coat over a dark red button up that was open over a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and boots. Emma couldn't stop herself from looking him up and down; apparently seeing him in modern clothes seemed to short circuit her ability not to stare. When her eyes reached back up to his, she noticed he was doing the same thing. She didn't know what convinced her to wear her old red dress but seeing the appreciation in his eyes made it worth it. It had been a long time since someone had looked at her like that. And she'd have to be a dead nun to not recognize how good Hook looked even if he was a pain in her ass. Emma smiled at him and opened her mouth to welcome him when the door exploded behind them. Hook dove on top of Emma, shielding her from the glass as Regina pulled Henry in tight to her to protect him.

The diner was in chaos as everyone tried to protect themselves and in the moments after as they tried to collect themselves. Their ears ringing and their vision blurred from the onslaught, Cora walked right in. She stretched out her hands and everyone was thrown back. Emma crawled up from under an injured Hook, blood trickling down the side of his face, and stood before Cora, her hazel eyes blazing with anger. She heard the others rushing to tend to the wounded and get them out of Cora's way. She heard Regina's whispers of apology to Henry for what she was going to have to do as she shoved him in Red's arms to drag him out to safety. Regina and Cora faced off in a magic duel, but Cora hadn't spent the last 30 years without magic or avoiding it so she gained the upper hand. Regina was thrown wickedly against the back wall, her head making a sickening crack as it bounced against the dry wall. Cora's smile turned down for a brief second, like she actually still cared about her daughter. Emma rushed Cora shoving her back with all her strength. Out the window she could see Snow and Charming making their way back to the diner with Mr. Gold.

But before they could make it to the diner an invisible wall stopped them. Apparently Cora didn't want anyone to intrude. She could hear Hook start to move, she let out a small breath that he was alive. Hook had checked on Regina, she was alive but barely. They had to get out of there fast. When asked later what happened, Emma could barely form words. All she knew was she started thinking back to the story Regina told her and Henry about how she had banished her mother to Wonderland with the help of Mr. Gold before she was wed to Snow's father and next she was shoving Cora as she reached forward to try and take her heart again. She focused on the love she felt for her family, and wanting her gone for good. Somewhere she could never hurt them again, and the next she was gone.

Emma woke up a few days later in the hospital. Apparently she had fainted after she sent Cora away. Mr. Gold had disappeared back to wherever he had been hiding; Regina was in the room next to hers, forcibly in bed to recover from her injuries and exhaustion. Henry was bouncing between their rooms, wanting to be there for both of them. From what anyone could tell, Cora was gone. Snow promised the dwarves were setting up a new way to keep an eye out for her if she would ever return. The day before was released, she was finally alone for a few minutes when Hook showed up. Wearing modern clothes again but his arm in a sling, he came waltzing in his face set somewhere between grim and relieved and sat on her bed. "I'm glad you're alright Emma, you scared the hell out of me falling like that." He took a deep breath as he focused on some point on the far wall. "When you get out of here, you should let me take you out to dinner. You know as an apology for scaring me." He lips quirked into a small smile as he finally looked at her. Emma's eyes were wide as her mouth opened and closed a few times with a pop. Hook let out a low laugh, "The great Emma Swan at a loss for words. " Emma sputtered a few more times before squeaking out, "What? You want what?" "To go out for dinner love, you know a date. Or do you not have those here?" He asked; his smirk back in place. Emma looked like she wanted to bolt. "Just one date love, and if you don't have a good time never again." Emma watched him as he spoke. His eyes held something in them that she wanted to find out more about. So with a lot of reluctance on her part she found herself nodding yes to him. "Great, I'll pick you up on Saturday at 7. Wear something you can dance in." He told her as he made his way out the door.

Saturday seemed to show up of its own free will, despite Emma pleading with it to just not come. She couldn't figure out why she had agreed to this. I mean sure he was charming and cute and the hook wasn't nearly as frightening to her as it should be. But why did she go and agree to go on a date with Captain Freaking Hook. Snow fussed over Emma all day. Apparently she could get over the fact he was a pirate just by the fact that she got to help her get ready. Charming had fled from the house he and Snow shared when he walked in on her doing something with Emma's hair and spying the dress they had picked out for her to wear. Snow had made a sound he remembered well from when he'd do something to upset her before and he was gone before she could utter a single out.

Snow had decided they would spend the earlier part of the day pampering themselves with facials and gossiping like the used to, just avoiding some subjects that were now taboo. By the time Snow got done with Emma, Charming had snuck back into the house and hid downstairs just before Hook showed up being led there by the note. Snow flew down the stairs, excited about having her chance at a first date with her daughter, Charming looked terrified. Not only was he watching his little girl go on a date, she was going out with a known pirate. As Snow ushered Hook in, Charming reluctantly stood up to go shake his hand and be polite. He was a king; he remembered how to be polite to even the most annoying of royal visitors. The trio made small talk, but that was abruptly halted when Emma walked down the stairs. Hook's jaw visibly dropped and Charming looked like he wanted nothing more than to cover her in multiple cloaks and hide her away. Snow just look proud at her little girl all dressed up.

The dark grey, almost lavender lace dress fit her perfectly. The hem stopping just before her knees, the bare lace across her upper chest making her look even taller. Her blonde hair was braided back on the side and pulled into a lower pony, the loose blonde hair curled. Her makeup made her eyes stand out. She smiled at Hook, amused with his reaction as his eyes sweep back up her body meeting her eyes. His jaw snapped shut as he smiled back at her. Emma took a minute to sweep her eyes across his outfit, a pair of black slacks and a deep purple button up with a black sports jacket over top. His pirate coat folded over his left arm, his hook glinting off the light as it peaked out from under it. Emma gave her parents a smile as she slipped her coat on and the pair went out the door.

Hook took her to a small Italian restaurant on the edge of town. It was an oddly romantic feeling place. They were seated at a small table, where they quickly ordered a bottle of wine and some spaghetti that was its specialty. The owner once stopped by their table as they were talking and nibbling on the tiramisu that had been sent to them. He smiled at them, and told them how they reminded him of this lovely couple who used to come by long ago. She was a lovely little lady and he was nothing but an alley tramp but they fell for the other and made each other better. With a smile and a wink he left them as he went about his rounds. Just as they finished their dessert the band began to play a song. Hook smiled at Emma, "Can I have this dance?" he asked her. Emma smiled back and nodded as she took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. He led her into a slow dance, easing her into the waltz. As he led her around the floor she couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face as she stared into his eyes. It was about halfway through the dance when it hit her just what the song was. The band was playing 'Bella Notte'. They were in an Italian restaurant where the band was playing Bella Notte just like Lady and the Tramp. Emma couldn't help it she began to giggle. She had to hide her face in his shoulder as she couldn't help the laughter falling from her. She promised him on the way home she hadn't been laughing at him. When she tried to explain that it was because of a movie he looked at her even odder. "How about this, on our next date we'll watch the movie. Maybe if we have time I'll let you watch Peter Pan so you can see who you are in this world." She told him with a smile. With a small hug and a second thank you she disappeared into her apartment. When she was there she realized she promised him a second date.

The second date went surprisingly well. Emma couldn't help but spend part of the movie watching Hook's reactions. Hook found it funny that they were compared to the animal couple. But then Peter Pan had started and Emma ended up falling over laughing as Hook argued with the screen. "I am nothing like that fluffy hat wearing pirate. And who is afraid of a clock? I mean really?" By the time the movie was over, Emma's face was red from the effort of all the laughing and Hook had finally started to laugh at the movies adaptation of him. The third through the ninth date went about in the same way. They would get together and eat, sometimes watch a movie other times they would just talk. Emma had never found it that easy to talk to someone. And Killian, as she finally started to call him when he didn't make her angry, was surprised that she was making him feel something again.

Somehow on the tenth date something went wrong. Emma had had a horrible day at the office, running around dealing with Mr. Gold and Neal; who had come back to town yet again to spend time with Gold. Regina and Emma both agreed and Neal had signed away any rights to Henry, especially after some of the things he had said to Emma that even Regina didn't agree with. But today she had to play mediator as Neal seemed to think he should get to at least spend some time with Henry. Gold, who had wanted nothing more than his son back, had started to agree with him. By the end of the day, getting those two to understand that there was no changing it, she had forgotten all about her date and was not in the mood to play nice with anyone. She had even hung up on Snow when Snow called to ask her a question.

When Killian showed up at the door, a single sunflower in his hand, Emma wasn't prepared for it. She tried to remember he didn't do anything to hurt her today but somehow things went wrong and her mouth spoke without her permission. "Why are you here?" She asked him, and before he could answer she waved her hand and spoke again. "I mean you came here to get revenge of Rumplestiltskin and yet he's still alive and being his usual annoying self and what? You just forget or are you just buttering me up to distract me so I don't want to arrest you?" She blurted out. Not long after the words were out of her mouth did she regret them. The look on Killian's face proved just how wrong what she said was. "I'm here because I want to be. I thought what we were doing was going great; we were having fun and actually liking each other's company. Yes, he is still alive, but unless you have some way around his magic I can't change that just yet now can I?" His jaw was working overtime as he tried to get his anger in check. He opened his mouth to speak again but he just shook his head. He shook it again as Emma opened her mouth to speak halting her words. He dropped the sunflower on the ground and left. Emma picked up the flower and shut the door. She slid down to the floor as she looked at it, turning it around in her hands. She remembered something she read in one of Snow's books. Sunflowers meant adoration. She didn't know if he knew that, but she suspected strongly that he did.

It took Emma a week to get over her pride and apologize. She went to where his ship was docked and found it empty. His quarters looked like he had been there recently but he was still nowhere to be found. She sat at his desk and ran her fingers along the worn wood. She grabbed a quill, an empty piece of parchment and began to write.

_Killian,  
I am sorry for what I said to you the other night. I know it doesn't make up for what I did, and that you didn't do anything to deserve it, but I am sorry. I know you are hurt and angry and I deserve that. But I am truly sorry for how I acted the other night. Please come by tonight. We can have dinner and watch a movie like before. Try again; I'd like to try again.  
Emma_

Emma set the quill back in its holder and laid the white tulip on top of the note. She left the ship and headed back to her apartment. She made a pit stop by the Italian restaurant for some spaghetti and tiramisu to go. When she got to her apartment, she turned on the oven to warm it up and put the pasta into containers that wouldn't melt. Once the oven warmed up she turned it lower and popped the pasta in to keep it warm. She changed into a different outfit, changing sweaters three times before wearing the grey one. She paced and cleaned her apartment, she even had time to grab down a bottle of wine and some scotch in case he didn't show. It was around her tenth path around the apartment after she moved the wine a third time that she heard footsteps outside the door. She froze in place and waited, holding her breath. After what seemed like hours he knocked at the door. She tried not to run, but she didn't quite manage it. As she pulled open the door she flew into a stream of apologize. "I am so sorry Killian. I shouldn't have said what I did, and not the way I did." His hand on her mouth stopped anymore apologies. She could tell by his eyes he was still slightly angry about what happened but when he released her mouth he noticed he had the tulip in his hand.

"Do you know what these stand for?" He asked her conversationally, his voice betraying his hurt. Emma nodded silently, watching him carefully. His eyes seemed to bore into hers; their normally playful blue color was stormy and dark. Emma tried to speak again, but he just raised an eyebrow at her daring her to speak. She took a deep breath and pushed forward. "I know you probably don't believe me but I am sorry. I may be curious as to why you haven't exactly taken your revenge on Gold, but I know that being here, being with me has nothing to do with that. I know you would never do that to me, you've made that perfectly clear in our first few dates." She told him, speaking very fast and trying to get it all out before he could argue.

Killian stepped farther into her apartment and looked her over. "You wore that same color on our first date." He told her, she let out a small self conscious giggle. In her mind she did a double take, since when was she self conscious; apparently when she starts to care about someone. "Yeah, I guess I did. I uh got us dinner too." At his look she actually did laugh, "No, no I didn't cook. I didn't ask you here to kill you. I picked us up dinner from the Italian place. I thought if we were trying again and I was apologizing for being a bitch we should have something we both liked and made us happy." She said with a small smile. She reached for his hook and pulled him farther into the apartment. Killian used his foot to kick the door shut as he followed her to the table. Dinner went relatively smooth. They stuck to safe topics. After dinner they talked some more and seemed to be back on better terms.

After a few weeks of dates again, Killian and Emma were almost back to where they were pre-explosion. As they were walking home from a date, this time Killian had borrowed Grumpy's small boat to take Emma out on the water, they ran into Neal. Emma froze in place, partially out of fear and out of anger. Things were still not fixed with him and Gold, they would not take no for an answer. Even Henry wanted nothing to do with Neal after a kidnapping incident Gold had staged and Neal instead of giving him right back tried to convince him to stay there. Killian wrapped his arm tighter around Emma's shoulders, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "It'll be okay love," he told her, his lips softly brushing her ear in an almost kiss. Emma blinked, coming back to herself. After a verbal match with Neal, the pair was able to get away and back to the apartment.

Killian started to leave, but Emma pulled him in. "You asked once, If I had ever been in love. I said maybe. If we are going to do, whatever this is turning into. And don't give me that look; you are as curious as to what this is as I am. We need to be honest with each other right?" She asked him, at his nod and curious expression she nodded back. "Right so, Neal. You know he is Henry's father, hell the whole town knows now. But what you don't know is that I did love him once. I was young, and I stole a car he had already stolen and was hiding in the backseat at the time. We bonded over us both being thieves and grew closer. He was going to leave, but I wanted to go with him. He was wanted over some job he did, and I offered to get the items for him since they weren't looking for me. He gave me one of the watches and left to fence them, told me to meet him. When I got there he wasn't there he had turned me in. I went to jail because of him. He sent me the keys to the car later while I was in jail, which is where I found out about Henry and gave him up. And then all this happened and here we are. Oh and I found out later that not only had I thought my parents abandoned me but a 7 year old got snuck through with me and was told to watch me but didn't and left me alone the same person told Neal he had to leave me for the better of the town and he believed it and thought it would be better for me."

She just kind of fell into a chair after telling him all of that, she wasn't sure why she blurted out the last part but she had begun to trust him along the way. She watched as he processed what she said. "The day I yelled at you, while it doesn't make up for what I said or did, I had spent the entire day arguing with him and Gold over issues with Henry and I just snapped and I'm sorry." She told him again. Killian walked over and crouched down so he was eye level with her again. "I won't say I'm not still hurt by what you said, but I do forgive you." He told her as his good hand rested on her cheek, his thumb rubbing across it. "Why don't we have a snack and relax for a bit." He asked her as he pulled her up from the chair into a hug before leading her over to the couch.

A couple weeks went by with Emma and Killian continuing their small dates. One night Killian took Emma back to his ship. When they were safely in the Captain's quarters she curled up on the rug by the fire as she walked him pace the length of the cabin a few times. He looked lost in thought, like he was preparing something in his mind. He would stop every few passes to look at her, open his mouth then shake his head and pace again. Finally he stopped on the far side of the room letting out a long sigh. "You said you were curious to why I hadn't kill Rumplestiltskin yet." He half asked, but she felt she needed to answer, "Yes," she said quietly to his back. He took something off the shelf then and walked back towards her. "Do you know what this is?" He asked her handing down the strange looking dagger.

She turned it over in her hands, looking the curved blade over. She saw it had Rumplestiltskin's name on it. She looked up and before she could commit he nodded. "Whoever has that blade controls the Dark One, and it bears the name of the current dark one. If you stab the dark one with this you can kill him, but there is a catch." She looked at him, she could see whatever this catch was it would cost him a lot. He looked down at her, "You become the next dark one if you kill him." Emma gasped, she couldn't help it. The thought of him, her Killian becoming that wasn't right in any form in her mind. She stood up and hugged him. After she felt his arms wrap around her body she let out a small sigh. "That's why you haven't isn't it?" She asked softly into the fabric of his shirt. "No matter how much you hate him, and want to get revenge. You don't want to be him." Killian hugged her tighter to him. "No Emma, no matter what I don't want to become him. I spent nearly three hundred years plotting my revenge against him; twenty-eight years waiting for the curse to be broken. Then I met you. You infuriated me, got under my skin, distracted me and reminded me that I could still be the man I was before he took Milah from me and worse or maybe it's the best of all, I managed to get under your skin as well." He told her, laying his head against hers. They stayed like that for awhile, and then they lay down on the bed falling asleep in each other's arms.

After the night on the ship the nights just laying together and talking started happening more often. As time passed both of their broken hearts began to mend and open up to the others a little more each time. It grew even harder to keep their walls up against each other after Killian had taken the dagger to Gold's shop one night. He had intended to threaten him, tell him how he could just keep it and use it against him; but then he saw the man with a woman. He recognized her as the same woman he had planned to kill years earlier when she failed to be of use to him. They both had looked up at him as the door shut behind him. Killian saw a look in the crocodile's face and eyes for a split second before they met his that he had seen briefly in the woman's face in Regina's tower. Killian realized then that the man he hated for so long was gone, just as the man he was before and with Milah was gone as well.

He walked up to Rumplestiltskin and offered over the box, but not letting go at first. "I had so many ideas and plans of what to do to you for taking Milah and my hand from me. More of them formed when I came across this item. But I don't want to become you. As much as I've hated you all these years, I refuse to become any more like you." Killian told Gold as he released the box. Killian took a few steps back, "But don't think that if you try to hurt Emma, Henry or anyone else I care about that I will not do the same to you." Killian turned to Belle and opened his mouth to apologize, but one look at her face told him it would be wasted. He simply nodded at her and walked towards the door, vowing silently to avoid this shop. "Hook," Gold called out to him halting him just inside the door, "You have my word no harm will come to them. Henry is a special lad." The two men looked at each other, nodded and Killian left the shop. Emma heard about the event later from Belle, who seemed shocked that the man who had hit her all those years ago had changed so much. According to many around town they were convinced it was Emma who had helped him change to who he was now.

It was about 7 months exactly after their first date when Emma was called to deal with a fight outside Granny's. Emma was currently fuming at Killian; she had just had to arrest both him and Neal for getting into a fight and damaging city property. She paced the floor of the sheriff station, glad that both of them seemed to take a hint and keep silent. She turned and glared at Neal, "I am going to let you out with a fine which will pay for half of repairing the property. Mostly because I don't want you anywhere near me at the moment. And you are severely lucky there are no current warrants for you or I'd ship you out of here so fast your head would be spinning." Emma walked over and opened his cell, when he opened up his mouth to speak she held up her hand. "Leave, don't come near me again or I'll throw you back in and actively look for a reason to ship you off somewhere." She told him and he finally left the station. She turned back to Killian, who was leaning against the bars in relatively the same manner she had the first time she was stuck in there.

She heard him sigh as she looked her over, his lower lip swelling already and the cut above his forehead leaking blood down the side of his face. She was just glad that Neal looked slightly worse for wear. No matter how angry she was for him fighting in the first place she couldn't help but feel a slight amount of pride for him fighting for her. "Why did you do it? I mean normally I'd get it, if he had said or did something to hurt me or Henry. But he's left us alone and I just need to know why?" She asked him as she unlocked the door. She left it open as she made her way over to her desk, opening up the first aid kit she had gotten down while she was still angrily pacing earlier. "You know why lass." He told her as he took a seat on her desk, halting her actions for a moment.

She looked up into his eyes, so many emotions whirling around inside them, but one stood out that she was afraid to name. She would have bolted if he hadn't had a hold of her wrist, his thumb tracing small circles on the underside. Seeing her eyes betray her urge to bolt he pulled her into the space of his legs. "Please Emma; don't pull away from me now." He pleaded with her, as his free arm wrapped around her waist. "I won't. It's just every time someone gets this close I get hurt. It's not just your heart on the line here." She told him. Her eyes were showing him just how afraid to get hurt again she really was. He let go of her wrist and brushed his knuckles across her cheek, his hand settling there, cupping her face as he smiled at her. "Oh but lass, haven't you realized yet, that I would never let anything happen to your heart. I love you too much to ever do that to you." He told her, a small smile on his face as he looked at her with pure adoration. She broke into a smile and kissed him softly on the lips. Her hands slid around his body to hold him to her. When they broke for air she smiled again at him, her thumb brushing the small drop of blood off his cut lip. "Say it again." She asked him quietly. "I love you Emma." He told her, his own face a mirror of happiness looking back at her. "Oh my little lion man, I love you too." She responded kissing him again, their arms tightening their hold on each other.

After the night in the sheriff's station, everyone started to notice just how much their relationship was changing. They were seen holding hands walking around on Emma's time off and looking happier than anyone remembered ever seeing Emma. Henry was extremely thrilled, especially when Killian was now allowed to tell him some tales about his life as a pirate and Neverland. One night at the diner, Killian made a mistake of commenting on how beautiful the mermaids and the pixies were. Normally Emma wouldn't have minded but it had been two months since they first kissed, and they had never gone beyond that. So maybe she just was slightly frustrated but something in her snapped as she listened to him talk. "Oh whatever like they were that special you old codfish." She remarked as she huffed out of the diner. Henry just watched his mother leave as he tried to refrain from laughing at the look on Killian's face. Killian left Henry in Red's care, not wanting him to witness the fight he was sure to come. Red did promise to take him by Regina's for the night so he would be fine, besides he had a bigger problem at the apartment to deal with.

He found Emma on the couch, already changed into something comfortable. He walked over to sit next to her. He opened his mouth to talk to her but she shook her head and patted the space next to her. He sat next to her, opening his arms and she slid over and leaned against him. By the time she had walked home she realized she had been a bit harsh in her reaction. "Why have we only kissed Killian?" she asked him, her voice soft as she picked a far off point to stare at in the apartment. "I mean don't get me wrong they are great kisses, but you've never even tried for more." Killian sighed softly, wrapping his arms more securely around her. "Oh love; this is what that was about? You think I don't want more of you?" he asked her. When she didn't immediately respond, he tugged her so she was facing towards him. "Emma love, look at me." He told her, smiling a crooked smile at her when she finally looked up at him. He could tell she hated feeling this vulnerable around anyone, even him. "I want all of you." He said as he kissed her, letting her feel through his kiss just how much he wanted her. His left arm wrapping tightly around her middle pressing her tightly against him, as his good hand fisted in her soft curls tilting her head just how he wanted it.

The kiss grew more passionate with Emma ending up in his lap, with her thighs on either side of his, her body pressed intimately against his. When they parted for air Emma rested her forehead against his, her hips rolling uncontrollably against his. Killian growled low in his throat as his hand rested against her hip holding her down against him as he thrust up pulling a gasp out of her throat. From there the kisses turned more passionate. Teeth clashed as tongues dueled for dominance as shirts were ripped off. Killian picked her up and slammed her against a wall. His body pinning her against the wall as his mouth attacked her neck and shoulder as he helped her work the sweats and panties off her legs. Her hands didn't stay idle. They traced the lines of the straps holding the contraption on his left arm, and then made their way down to his jeans. They made quick work of the button and zipper, and as her hand slipped inside Killian lost his ability to focus for a minute as she gripped him. All thoughts of making it up the stairs were lost as he let her shove the pants down his legs, kicking them away. He pulled her legs up around his hips as he entered her in one hard thrust. Her answering moan and the way she clawed at his back spurred him on. He kept his hook flat against her back as he thrust into her. His right hand gripped her hip hard enough to leave a bruise. She held onto his shoulders as she met his thrusts with her own. Killian brought their lips back together, swallowing Emma's moans as she got closer. He kissed her way to her ear, "come for me, love," he whispered as he kissed and nibbled there. She moaned his name as she came. As she came down he moved them to the floor. As she came back to herself, she rolled them so she was on top.

Killian's eyes rolled back into his head feeling her move on top of him. His good hand returned to her hip, helping her move, thrusting back up to meet her each time. The look on her face after each thrust was nearly enough to make him come undone. As she got closer he used the bend of his hook to tease her clit. Feeling her shudder as her orgasm began he rolled them quickly and thrust into her faster following her quickly. He collapsed down on top of her, keeping most of his weight on his forearms as they both came down from their highs. Once he regained control of all his muscles he gently slid out of her and stood up. He carefully picked her up and carried her up to the bed where they curled up into each other.

Sometime in the middle of the night they woke up and took each other for the second time. Killian kept trying to be more gentle and show her his love, but every time he'd slow the pace down or kiss her softer. Emma would nip at his lips, or his shoulder, or any skin she could reach until he would take her like he had on the wall. When they were spent of all energy, Killian held Emma close to him, her head resting on his chest. He removed his hook and set it on the table, followed quickly by the straps around his chest. Emma helped him, then snuggled back in closer for one of the best nights of rest either of them had in a long while.

The next morning Emma woke up warm and sore. It took her a moment to realize that she was still snuggled into Killian's chest and when she did she curled even closer to him. She carefully stretched her legs out under the blankets. When those muscles protested the movement, she smiled at the memories it brought to mind of last night. Emma closed her eyes, happy to sleep in. It was her day off at the station and she assumed Henry was with Regina as Killian would never just leave him alone. Emma was woken up a few minutes later hearing the door open. She then remembered the scattered clothes all over the down stairs of the apartment. She sat bolt up in bed waking Killian as she hurried to find clean clothes to face whoever was in the downstairs.

"Emma?" Charming called up stairs, noticing the clothing he really didn't want to think about strewn across the apartment. He heard a thump and before he could step forward, "I'm okay! Be right down!" Emma called as she pulled on the sweatshirt, pushing Killian back into the bed. "Unless you want a black eye, stay here until I can bring you clothes." She whispered to him, kissing him quickly before fleeing downstairs.

"Hey." She said, "Is there an emergency? I can make coffee." She started to ramble as she quickly picked up every piece of clothing she could find and toss up the stairs. "No no, everything is fine I just came by to make sure everything was okay. Red called after she took Henry to Regina's said something had happened between you and Killian." Emma smiled at him as she turned around noticing him already making a pot of coffee. Emma pulled her hair into a quick pony tail and sat down at the table. "Thanks for checking up on me." She told him with a smile as he turned around to face her, the coffee percolating in the pot. He had moved to join her at the table while they waited. "Emma you know it's no problem. I was just worried, you don't normally get upset enough to leave Henry somewhere." He told her calmly. Emma laughed nervously, "I know, I just," she sighed, "I guess I just am still figuring out this whole full blown relationship thing with Killian." She told him, her cheeks flaring a deep pink as she realized she was having a relationship talk with her father, even if that was still weird enough.

Before Charming could speak she raised a hand halting his words. "Hear me out first, I know you and Snow probably don't fully get this relationship, or approve. Hell I didn't get what I felt for him until a couple months ago. I mean I felt something for him on the beanstalk." She got up and started to pace around the kitchen as she spoke, "But it wasn't like a like for him, it was this urge to trust him because he seemed to be actually wanting to help. And he was understanding, but all I could think was about how that all blew up in my face last time I trusted someone and and I didn't want to be wrong. And then he, he helped lock us in that cell, compared me to a bean I think and then we had a sword fight. That I won, I still don't know how I won I mean he's like 300 years old how did I beat him? And he was just so full of innuendo and smirks and then I knocked him out. And, and then he, he just showed up here on that damned boat all piratey and smug and he was an ass. I just wanted to throw his ass off his own damn plank a few times. Then something changed in him the night Cora took Henry. Hell even GOLD saw it. I could tell, Gold willingly came to help me! And seeing this man I knew he hated, he did nothing but stay to make sure Henry was safe. And then when Cora attacked I just, and he… UGH!" Emma collapsed into her chair, her head going into her hands as those events rapidly replayed in her head. To Charming's benefit he didn't even look like he was remotely judging her. "And now?" He asked her, his voice calm and soothing.

"Now?" At his nod she continued, "Now I can't imagine him not being here. I mean don't get me wrong we still fight, and I may have had the idea to shove him off his boat once or twice again when he's done something stupid. Or told Henry something he should not be telling him. But there are so many other moments, when he's just so loving and does all these things I didn't think a pirate should know what to do. And that! He hasn't even stolen anything… much okay so maybe he still slips up when he sees something shiny. And…" She trailed off, her eyes unfocused as she was lost in a memory.

Charming smiled at his daughter. "You love him, more than you can understand." Emma nodded as her eyes refocused on her father. "Your mother and I know, and while we were skeptical at first about who he was, he has more than since proved that he can be a better man, even if he likes shiny things." He told her. "Now, I may approve of your relationship, but there are parts I'd rather not see." He told her with a slight smirk. Emma laughed then. Charming walked around and pulled his daughter into a hug. "Now I will go explain to your mother that everything is fine and to stop worrying. You enjoy your day off." He told her as he released her. "Thanks, really. Call me if you need anything." She told him with a smile walking him to the door. "I will." He said as he left. Emma leaned forward against the door as it shut. Killian had quietly walked down the stairs and snuck up behind Emma, "So you wanted to throw me off my own ship did you lass?" He asked her, smirking when she jump up in the air whirling around to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. After sputtering for a moment she composed herself. "Well wouldn't you if you had to deal with you on a daily basis against your will?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please, I'm fabulous." He told her before he kissed her.

For their one year anniversary all Killian would tell her is to wear what he left her in her bedroom at dinner as he vanished that morning. At the breakfast table Emma found a small vase of flowers by her coffee. The card attached simple said _Bachelor's Buttons – Anticipation_. Emma smiled as she set the card back by the vase before she left for the station. When she arrived at the station she found a vase filled with delicate red and pink flowers, gentle looking white flowers and purple flowers in the mix. She quickly looked around and found a note. _Emma, when I think of you I think of your delicate beauty (Hibiscus) that takes my breath away, your grace and elegance(Jasmine) that you hold yourself with that reminds me just how wonderful you are and your beautiful spirit (Larkspur)that is unparalleled in this or any world. – Killian. _Emma smiled as she reread the note before she carefully placed it with the flowers again. Emma missed David's smile from his desk as she went about her work.

After she returned from lunch with Snow she found another vase on her desk, this time it had all white flowers. She knew the drill already and found the card quickly this time. _These flowers symbolize what you make me feel when I am with you. Star of Bethlehem for the hope you gave me when all my hope was lost. Tuberose for the pleasure you bring me when we are together. And lastly Gardenia for all the joy you've given me this year._ Emma smiled and hugged the card before she set it back down. Damn him, he was turning her into a sappy romantic and she liked it. She never thought she would find someone who would make her feel this way. Lost in her thoughts she missed the look passed between Charming and Snow.

When Charming kicked her out of the station, saying he could handle things just fine thank you now go home, she found Snow waiting for her. Snow smiled big and dragged her back to the apartment. The whole time they talked about the flowers she had kept finding through the day. Snow helped her put loose curls in her hair while she did her makeup. She slipped on the long sleeved cowl neck black sweater dress Killian had left her, the fabric soft against her skin. She looked at it in the mirror and was impressed with how well he knew what she liked. She slipped on the heels she had found to match in her closet and headed down the stairs just in time to hear a knock at the door.

Emma opened the door to find him standing there with a black pea coat pulled over what looked to be a suit. He handed her a bouquet of red and yellow tulips. Emma smiled and went to quickly put them in water, searching the stems for a note. But before she could even ask him he answered her question. "The tulips are my way of declaring that I am hopelessly in love with you." He told her as he kissed her cheek. Emma smiled up at him, "I love you too." She gave him a quick kiss before he helped her into her jacket. He took her back to the little Italian place they had their first date. Emma's breath was taken away when she saw him in his suit. It was charcoal grey three piece suit over a crisp white shirt. He even had dress shoes on. His blue eyes sparkled at her as he took her in. The food was just as good as she remembered, and the dancing was even more fun this time. She didn't feel quite so silly dancing with him as she did the first time. In between dances they had dessert, talking about everything and anything. Emma gave him his gift while they were at the restaurant. It was a black leather watch that she had seen and thought of him. After dessert they took a few more turns across the dance floor before they headed out. She turned to begin the walk back to her apartment but he tugged her hand and turned her towards the marina. "Date's not over yet love." He told her as he pulled her into his side as they walked.

When they reached the ship he helped her walk aboard and took her towards the Captain's quarters. He slipped a silk blindfold over her eyes just before they reached the door. "Killian, what the," she questioned him. "Shh lass, just stay right here I'll be back for you in a second." He whispered into her ear, placing a soft kiss behind her ear. He walked in and checked that all was well. Looking around he saw that it looked like Snow had got everything lit for him so he stepped out and pulled her in the room. He slipped her coat off her and laid it across a chair with his before he removed her blindfold. He smiled as he heard her gasp at the sight. The fire was glowing from the hearth on the side of the room; candles littered every surface in the room giving it a soft pale glow. She walked forward and ran a hand along the soft blanket on the bed until it met the single dark red rose that rested on the pillow, a note card hanging off of it. _A red rose means passionate love, and with you I couldn't feel anything less. You have blessed me with a year of happiness and I couldn't be happier._Emma turned to find him standing there; she smiled and placed her free hand on his cheek as she kissed him softly.

Their kiss stayed gentle, just a soft meeting of lips as they clung to each other. As they fell into the bed Emma pushed his suit jacked off his shoulders, her hand gripping onto his vest as she pulled him closer to him. Their kisses grew in passion as each piece of clothing was shed. He removed his hook, despite her look of protest that he just kissed away. When skin met skin there were gasps of pleasure. As they joined together, their eyes remained locked as their bodies moved in sink. They moved together, rocking and pleasing the other as their limbs tangled and sweat dotted their skin. They came together their lips locked before they curled together under the sheets.

For Halloween Henry and Emma had to explain the concept to Killian. Henry dragged him out shopping for a costume to wear to the party the Charming's were holding. Emma had carefully gathered the right pieces for her costume, and had even managed to steal Killian's leather coat without him noticing. On Halloween night Henry had insisted Emma get ready with Ruby so that Killian and he could have a bonding night. Henry was dressed as Peter Pan since he heard Grace was going as Tinkerbelle. He had convinced Killian to buy the priest costume. He told him it looked like one that he saw someone who looked like Killian wear in a movie he saw his mom watching with her friends. Across town at the inn, Ruby was helping Emma squeeze into the red corset she had gotten for the pirate costume. The black top was loose fitting, but the dark red cinching corset pulled her waist in and pushed her boobs almost out of the shirt, which she knew was going to drive her insane. She also had help into the tight leather pants that she got for the night. The knee high boots made her feet look lethal as did the sword she borrowed from Killian's ship. She rimmed her eyes in black coal eyeliner and applied red lipstick before she tugged Killian's trademark jacked on. Her blonde hair fell in curls across her shoulders. She looked over to see Ruby happily adjusting her cape. She chose forgo a modern costume to dress as she did in her past life because of the moon. Emma couldn't wait to see Killian's face when he saw her dressed as a pirate.

Ruby and Emma arrived shortly after Killian. She spotted him before he saw her. It wasn't until he turned around and looked towards her that she saw his costume a grey shirt with a white priest collar, with a black coat over it. She was in amazement that he looked that good dressed as a priest. That should be illegal. She did see his ice blue eyes flare in desire as he took in her costume. His eyes trailed all the way up her body from her boots to her waist, chest and finally he met her eyes. She smirked at him with her hand on her hip. She strutted over to him, patted his cheek and walked away to find her mother. As he stood there dumbstruck, Ruby came up and pushed his jaw closed and giggled at him. "Well Father, are you going to go get her?" she asked him with another giggle. Killian came back to himself and smirked at her. "Damn right I am." He walked off but she kept one step ahead of him most the night. He finally caught her just around the time the party was winding down. Henry had long since gone home with Regina. Snow and Charming were taking bets on who would break first Emma or Killian.

Killian grabbed her arm as she tried to make it to say goodbye to her parents. He jerked her back against his front, wrapping his hooked arm around her stomach holding her to him. "Oh no, you don't lass; I've been trying to get you alone all night. And that outfit is downright sinful." He whispered into her ear, licking along the shell. "You've been a bad pirate Emma; I think you should confess just where you got that coat and sword." Emma shuddered against him. "And if I do just what do you think you are going to do about it. You're a priest tonight, they are pacifists." She told him as she tried to regain control of her breathing. Killian looked around and saw that no one seemed to be watching them. He turned her around and tossed her up onto his shoulder. He noticed Charming and nodded at him as he took a giggling Emma out the back door. "I plan on showing you just what I think about you in that outfit, love." He told her as he carried her back to his ship.

Thanksgiving that year seemed to pass in a blur of food and laughter. The first Saturday in December, Killian, Emma and Henry went out and picked out a Christmas tree. Henry fell in love with one, and they took it back to the apartment. Decorating it turned out to be a lot of fun. Regina had sent over a few of Henry's favorites so he would have some on each tree, and they had went shopping and bought a bunch of new ones. The tree sparkled in the corner of the apartment and was soon filled underneath with presents for Henry. Killian had taken a liking to mistletoe once Henry had fully explained them with a wrinkle of his nose. Killian had laughed and ruffled the lad's hair. He had put on up in the front room and one above Emma and his bed, insisting that that way she had to kiss him every night before they went to sleep. Somehow over the past few months he had give in and permanently moved into the apartment. They would still sneak onto the ship when they wanted a night alone where no one would dare interrupt them.

Christmas Eve seemed to sneak up on them, and they were soon at the Church with the whole family. After the service they went to dinner at Granny's, where many townsfolk had also gathered. The dinner was a great time for everyone. Lots of food, laughs and most importantly everyone was safe that year. It had been over a year since Cora had been sent away. No word or sign of her anywhere for which everyone was grateful for. Somehow time had passed too fast that night, and Henry was yawning in a booth leaning against Killian. Emma smiled at the sight before her before she turned and told everyone they were heading home so Henry could get to sleep.

Christmas morning found Henry banging on the bedroom door upstairs. "Come on! Mom get up, get up! It's Christmas!" he nearly shouted through the door. Emma chuckled. "Okay okay, I'm up. Be right down!" She smiled and nudged Killian again, "Rise and shine, you don't want to disappoint him." She said before she kissed his forehead. She slipped out of bed and pulled on a warm sweater. She heard Killian moving about behind her before she padded down the stairs to an eagerly awaiting Henry. As she set about making coffee and hot water for Henry's cocoa there was a knock at the door. "Henry go get the door." She called over her shoulder. She bet he hadn't even noticed the extra presents stuck under the tree over night. She smiled softly at Regina who had a few more gifts in her arms. And behind her was a sleeping looking Charming and a wide awake Snow; both carrying with them bags of gifts. Emma smiled at the sight in the living room. Her family was there. Over the past two years, despite her troubles Regina was trying to really be there for Henry so Emma let her be there so long as she didn't do anything stupid or hurt anyone else. It was going to be a good day.

Killian joined her in the kitchen, his arms wrapping around him. 'Yeah, today was going to be a good day for them both.' She thought to herself. They had each other. Storybrooke was relatively calm lately. Her parents were happy. Henry was happy and safe with both his families. Christmas dinner was going to be served at Snow and Charming's place. Everyone was going to exchange gifts for the Secret Santa. Emma for once in a long time felt perfectly happy. She also felt safe inside Killian's arms.

New Years Eve rolled around, Emma thought they were planning just to go the dinner party and then home to relax, but oh was she wrong. For once she was oh so glad she was wrong. The night started out simple enough, with Emma braiding her hair while she watched as Killian finished the chili to take to the party. Once the chili was ready to his standards, Killian disappeared from the kitchen to change. Emma chuckled as she put on her charm bracelet she had gotten for Christmas from Henry. She stood up and walked to the mirror, adjusting the grey faux fur vest over the black shirt Snow had gotten her. She smiled at the mirror as she noticed another figure join her in the reflection. Killian was a quick to wrap his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "You look lovely tonight, ready to go?" he asked her kissing her temple at her nod. Emma looked him over, wondering how he made such a simple dark grey sweater look that good. Even the green and blue grey plaid shirt under it looked good stretched across his chest. Emma shook her head, willing those thoughts away until later. After slipping on their coats, they braved the cold to head over to the Charming household. On the way over Killian thought about all the planning he had done the past few weeks for this to go right. He had even asked both Charming and Snow's permissions before he bought the ring. He even had asked Henry, he knew what it would mean to the boy and to have him on board made it a lot easier. His hand subconsciously patted the pocket he had the ring stashed in as they made it up the stairs. When they got inside they found Granny and Red had both beat them there, along with the dwarves minus one. They had yet to figure out how to fix Sneezy. Not long later, while everyone was making small talk and mixing drinks, Regina arrived with Henry who looked excited at the prospect of trying to make it until midnight.

Dinner went off without a hitch, everyone had brought with them good food and the games of Apples to Apples was extremely entertaining. Somehow despite having very little knowledge of the people and events on his cards, Killian managed to win one of the rounds. After the finished Apples to Apples they turned on Princess Bride, and curled up around the living room to watch as they waited for midnight. The timing couldn't have worked out more perfectly, the movie ended with ten minutes left until midnight. Snow and Charming disappeared into the kitchen to gather drinks for the toast while Killian and Henry slipped over to the piano in the den. He started just playing a random tune across the keys with Henry helping him. Killian had been teaching Henry the song he planned out in advance for a few weeks now. Killian began to get nervous, but the smile from Henry on the bench next him helped to calm him down. Emma had seen the pair leave the room, it wasn't until he heard the notes of a familiar song drift towards her. She went into the den and watched the pair as they played. Killian's voice drifted over to her.

_I've waited a hundred years,  
I'd wait a million more for you.  
Nothing prepared me for,  
For the privilege of being yours would do._

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush.  
Or how you curl you lip when you concentrate enough,  
I would have known, what I was living for.  
What I've been living for._

As Emma listened to him sing, she was drawn closer to him. As she was watching him and Henry play the piano together it made her smile and her heart do silly fluttery things.

_Your love is my turning page, only the sweetest words remain.  
Every kiss is a cursive line; every touch is a redefining phrase.  
I surrender who I've been, for who you are.  
Nothing makes me stronger than, your fragile heart.  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,  
I would have known, what I've been living for all along.  
What I've been living for._

_**piano interlude**_

_We're tethered to the story we must have.  
When I saw you, I knew we'd tell it well.  
With the whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes;  
Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees._

As the song finished, Killian stood up and took Emma's hand. He had seen her drift closer to them at the piano throughout the song. He knelt down on one knee, heard the soft gasp out of Emma's mouth of disbelief. Killian smiled up to her as he spoke, "Emma love, do you know how long it's been that I've had to ask for something I wanted? All my years as a pirate and I never thought I'd find someone like you. You are someone who is so remarkable and different, that you've made me want to be someone new. I won't say we don't have our fights, but I wouldn't trade those fights since I get to have all those great times with you." He said to her, his right hand setting her left hand on his hook as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. It was a simple white gold band with a round diamond in the center surrounded by a ring of small diamonds that Henry had helped him pick out. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?" He asked her with a soft smile. Emma's mouth opened and closed a few times out of pure surprise. Henry giggled at the piano, "Mom you have to answer him." Emma laughed then, smiling at both her boys. "Yes Killian I will." She said, smiling as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She pulled him up and kissed him, her arms wrapping tighter around him as she heard the grandfather clock strike twelve. Henry wrinkled his nose and slipped out the door giving a big smile and thumbs up to his family who was waiting eagerly for news.

The next ten months seemed to pass in a blur of planning. The engagement party started off the months with a bang. Snow went all out and threw a big engagement party inviting the whole town. Emma couldn't believe there were so many people there and was quiet happy when Killian and her were able to slip away to the ship for the night. Getting everything organized was crazy, but with Snow, Ella and Red's help things went along relatively smoothly. Cake tasting was her favorite. The local baker made great cakes anyway, but getting to taste all the different combinations was a lot of fun. They ended up choosing the vanilla cake with chocolate ganache filling. She managed to win the argument to keep the cake relatively simple on the outside, but there was still intricate lace detailing on the outside of the tiered cake.

When the colors were picked to be red and gold, Killian wanted to wear one of his favorite waistcoats under his tail coat. After a few small arguments with Snow about proper white tie etiquette he got to wear his waistcoat instead of the more traditional white one. Regina had helped Snow and Emma find a place to hold the wedding; she took them to a rather large unused estate on the edge of town. Emma got out of decorating once Snow went on a spree. In the end the estate was going to look amazing with everything. Emma picked red and white roses, white jasmine and star of bethlehem for her flowers. They all had meaning to her relationship with Killian, and when the bouquets were finished they looked beautiful. The flowers were also going to be in the centerpieces on the tables. Emma's dress shopping turned out to be an interesting day. Snow wanted nothing more than to finally get to dress her up like a little princess, and Emma wanted something more to her style. Red and Granny proved to be useless; they both seemed to be on Snow's side. In the end Emma and Snow found a compromise with a beautiful white a-line gown with soft lace overlaying dolce satin. It had a sweetheart neckline with beaded lace straps and a deep v cut back. The lace had delicate beading on the bodice that enhanced its beauty. Snow started to tear up seeing her in the gown the first time. As the day got closer, the town was a flurry of activity. Emma and Killian got one final relaxing night together the night before the rehearsal dinner on the ship. Granny cooked a huge feast for the dinner, and everyone had a great time.

The memories were swirling inside Emma's head as she wrote down her final notes for her vows to say to Killian when the time came. They were doing traditional with a small personal note to each other added in. Regina let Snow and Red into the room when they arrived ready to help finish Emma's makeup and hair. Emma kept her makeup simple, soft brown smoky eyes with red lips. Her hair was pulled back into an up do of curls pinned into a low bun, with a few curls framing her face. Her mother had given her a beautiful bracelet she wore on her right wrist with matching earrings. She chose to keep her neck empty to let the focus be on the dress. As she slipped into the dress with Snow's help she couldn't help but become short of breath. She was getting ready to get married. She never thought she'd ever let down her walls, let alone get married. She turned and looked at herself in the full length mirror a smile ghosting her face as Snow made sure her hair was securely pinned. Red slipped out the door with Regina pushing Charming into the room.

When Charming laid eyes on Emma he was speechless. He couldn't begin to describe just how beautiful she was in his eyes. Emma caught his eyes in the mirror and smiled up at him. She turned to him when he finally got his feet to work and hug him, careful not to get her makeup on his tail coat. "You look beautiful Emma" he told her as he gently kisses the top of her head. Henry then peaked in the door and came over to hug his mom. He looked like a little prince in his outfit. It was still another hour until the wedding so they spent a little time bonding while the photographer captured them together. They also took a few more pictures before the sun would set. It was almost time to walk down that aisle.

Across the estate Killian was getting ready, his tail coat on the chair next to him as he finished the last button on his red and gold brocaded waist coat, when there was a knock on his door. He obligingly answered it, expecting it to be Henry only to find Rumplestiltskin waiting for him. He raised an eyebrow as he took the man in, last he knew only Belle had planned to attend because of the friendship she had with Emma. "Hook, before you throw me out, I am here on a peaceful mission. The two of you have stayed well out of my business as of late, and even if I do not agree with what happened between your family and my son I do still care for the lad. And with caring for him I do have a small amount of respect for our dear Emma. So I've come to give her a wedding gift, you will just happen to benefit from it." Gold told him as he looked equally as uneasy as Killian did inside the doorway. "What exactly do you mean by a gift?" Killian asked him as he crossed his arms. "I was going to give you back something I took from you, that she could only benefit from. I'm sure that hook would not be a good thing to have around children." Mr. Gold answered him gesturing towards the hook that glinted from the crook of his arm.

Killian looked a bit stunned but wary at the same time. The crocodile wanted to do something nice to him, even if it was to benefit Emma more than him. "There will be no catches, no favors owed, no chance it magically disappears after 30 days or if you suddenly wake up one morning and decide to take it back no matter what happens from today on out?" He asked him, while not wanting to outright refuse the man for something he was willing to give; he wanted to make sure there was no catch just waiting around the corner. Gold let out a sigh, "You have my word, no matter what you and Ms. Swan get up to in the future I will not take away my gift." Killian nodded. Gold waved his hand and with a swirl of purple smoke the hook dropped to the floor as it was replaced with his hand. He flexed his fingers and everything seemed fine. He looked up to say thank you and found that Gold was gone. He bent and retrieved his hook placing it on the table with his other belongings. He may not need it anymore, and that was going to take some getting used to again, it was still a part of him. He noticed that it was almost time for the wedding so he slipped on his tail coat adjusting the sleeves. He looked himself over in the mirror before leaving the room to go find Henry.

Soon it was time for Emma to actually walk down the aisle. She gave Henry a kiss on the cheek and a hug to Snow before they walked away to take their seats. Emma was starting to get actually nervous now to the point she was having trouble hiding it. Charming chuckled softly as he wrapped his arm around her. "Emma hun, it'll be okay. You know when your mother and I got married again in front of the kingdom; I was a nervous wreck for days before the wedding. I was still nervous standing there surrounded by everyone up on the dais waiting for her. Then the doors opened and there she was. As soon as I saw her all that nervousness just evaporated because all I could concentrate on was your mother and how beautiful she looked." He told her, he chanced a look down at her and saw that she was looking up at him with a look of awe on her face. Charming smiled down, "Trust me, as soon as you look at Killian today, you will forget why you were even nervous in the first place. All that will matter will be the look in his eyes when he sees you. From that moment on it'll just be the two of you, and everyone else will fade from your thoughts." He kissed her gently on the forehead giving her a hug. "Now princess, are you ready?" he asked her with a smile.

Emma wrinkled her nose slightly at the nickname. Truth or not, that nickname still drove her crazy. "Yeah, I think I am now. Thank you." She told him with a smile. Charming offered her his arm so she slipped her arm through as she adjusted her hold on the bouquet, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the roses. Before Emma could second guess being ready the doors to the large hall opened and it was time. The music was playing and all the guests were standing watching. "Don't let me trip." She whispered to Charming, her smile not leaving her face. "Never," he whispered back in answer. The pair started their way down their aisle. Emma quickly swept her eyes over the guests before they landed on Killian. His eyes were wide and shining with love. His mouth was open in a large grin as he took in his bride. Emma's smile grew to match his as she walked to him. Charming handed her off, and it was then she saw something new; Killian hand two hands to grasp her in. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head just slightly letting her know he'd explain later.

Charming was right, as soon as she saw Killian she forgot there was anyone else there. The preacher had to say something to her twice before she caught on and was able to respond. She heard a few small chuckles in the crowd but she didn't care anymore. This moment was for them. When the preacher asked if anyone objected, she mentally dared anyone to say a word. She may not have her gun but that would not stop her from chucking them out the door. Luckily for the guests no one said a word. Emma lost herself in Killian's eyes as she listened to the preacher go through the reading. The smile on her face was echoed back on Killian's. It was a smile that most rarely got to see for it was saved just for Emma when they were alone or when she'd do something that caught him off guard and warmed his heart. "And now the couple has prepared something to say to each other." The preacher said and with a squeeze from Killian's hands Emma knew she was supposed to speak.

"Oh right," she said with a nervous chuckle from being caught lost in her thoughts. "When we first met I was hollow inside and there you were all cocky and swagger and convinced you'd get me to just fall over myself for you. You drove me crazy; you got so far under my skin I was convinced I'd have to shoot you just to get rid of you. You never dropped the 'I am pirate, watch me swagger' act for the longest time and even now sometimes it pops back up. Then something happened," when she said that she spared a quick glance to Henry, "and you proved to me you were someone more than just the pirate. You showed me you and took me on an adventure. I'm glad that we get to go on this adventure as a family now."

Killian smile seem to make his whole face glow as Emma finished. "Love, it took me awhile to figure out why you got under my skin. You were so stunning, confident and stubborn on that beanstalk. When you left me there, I thought that was it I'd be able to forget you. I was a fool to think it would be that easy to forget you. I hated you for the longest time for making me feel something again. I never admitted it but a part of me hated what I was becoming, but it seemed necessary at the time. Now I know there is something more for me and I finally found the greatest treasure out there." Emma mouthed 'I love you' to him with a smile as he returned the sentiment.

The preacher continued the service with a few words of his own before they moved onto the vows.

"I Emma Swan, take you Killian Jones to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love.

_I Killian Jones, take you Emma Swan to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love._

I will cherish our union and love you

_more each day than I did the day before._

I will trust you and respect you,

_Laugh with you and cry with you,_

Loving you faithfully through good times and bad,

_Regardless of the obstacles we may face together._

I give you my hand,

_my heart,_

and my love,

_from_ this _day_ forward _for_ as _long_ as _we_ both _shall_ live."

Emma was finding it hard to not smile while they held their left hands over the rings as the preacher blessed them. The Preacher carefully handed the first ring to Emma and as she slid the white gold band onto Killian's finger she spoke, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." When Emma had finished the preacher handed Killian the matching band with small diamonds to accent her engagement ring. Killian carefully placed the ring on Emma's finger and spoke his words, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. With this ring I bestow upon you all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." With the ring exchanged finished Red took her place and sang "A Thousand Years". During the song Emma and Killian wordlessly caressed each other's hands and tried to get the other to laugh with their faces. When Red had finished her rendition of the song the preacher gave a final blessing.

"And now, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." He said with a soft smile for the couple in front of him. The pair didn't need to be told twice and Killian carefully pulled Emma into his arms and kissed her with all the pent up emotion he had held onto during the ceremony from the moment he saw her. Emma returned the kiss, her hands winding into his soft hair not caring if she messed it up. When Emma heard Henry's laugh she was reminded they were in a public place, and with a small laugh they pulled apart. Killian rested his forehead against hers then placed a soft kiss there as he straightened back up. As they turned and faced their guest, Snow quickly handed Emma back her bouquet. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Killian Jones." Emma let out a quite snort to which Killian quickly pinched her side gently. She stuck her tongue out at him as they made their way back up the aisle.

During a flurry of photographs and hugs the final touches was placed on the large ballroom. The guests slowly made their way up there once the large ornate doors opened. Emma and Killian stayed down stairs with Henry for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being a family officially. Papers were already drawn up after Gold had helped convince Neal to sign over Henry, for Killian to officially become his father. Regina would still get to see him whenever things worked out and on her weekends, but now their family had grown. And if the looks her mother gave her were any inclination, Snow couldn't wait for either of them to expand it again. After deciding they had hid long enough they made their way up the large staircase and entered the ballroom to the sound of cheers and a shower of rose petals.

Dinner was served first, it was a huge feast thanks to Snow and Granny's planning. Emma couldn't get over how good some of the food was, having to smack Killian's hand away from her plate a few times. She knew they agreed to each grab some of the food and share but it was so good she didn't care anymore. He kept doing it though, giving a soft chuckle each time she protested, but still let her steal off his plate. They even obliged each time someone clinked a glass and gave each other a small kiss.

Too soon dinner was over and it was time for speeches. Snow and Charming each gave a small heart filled toasts, though Charming did give Killian one small glare as a threat. Henry even gave a small toast that made Emma tear up. Red, Granny and Grumpy spoke and a few members of Killian's crew even gave a one congratulating their Captain. After the toasts we're finished they were ushered over to the cake table for more pictures. Emma was sorely tempted to hide all the cameras if she had to hold still much longer. As they cut the cake, Emma reminded Killian again not to get cake in her hair, but by the look in his eyes she was doomed. Feeding each other the bite of cake started out innocent enough then he had to go and smash it against her mouth. She then smashed his bite on the side of his face causing him to catch her hand and lick some off her fingers. Between her laughs and attempts to clean her own face they kissed. While they got cleaned up everyone was socializing, enjoying the beautiful clear night. Emma had to admit, that while at first she was against such a fancy reception, everyone seemed to fit right in. She guessed it was as close to a ball as her mother could get here without freaking her out even more. With a whisper in her ear, Killian told her again how much he loved her. Emma blushed and kissed him on the cheek as she leaned back against him.

They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms like that for awhile before they were reminded to socialize. Luckily it was the time of night for dancing and their first public dance. Emma was nervous, despite the many lessons she was still convinced she'd screw up something as simple as a waltz. Killian pulled her out on the dance floor as their bodies aligned and their hands joined. He smiled down at her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry love, I won't let you fall." As the song began, he slowly started to lead her into the dance pulling their joined hands against his chest.

"When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise, there's so much they hold. And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are, how old is your soul?" he sang softly into her ear as they moved across the floor. Her feet easily falling into step with his. "Well I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up. And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find. Even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth, oh we got a lot to learn, god knows were worth it. No, I won't give up. I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily, I'm here to stay and make the differences that I can make. Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use tools and gifts we got, yeah we got a lot at stake. And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work, we didn't break we didn't burn; we had to learn, how to bend, without the world caving in. I had to learn, what I've got and who I'm not and who I am." His soft voice in her ear was drowning out everyone else. As the chorus started again she joined him. "I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up. Well I won't give up on us; god knows I'm tough, he knows. We've got a lot to learn, god knows we're worth it. I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up." As the song finished Killian turned his head and met her lips in a soft gentle kiss. As the broke apart Killian smiled down at her, "So love how do it feel to be Mrs. Jones?" he asked her with a sparkle in his eye. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Swan." She retorted sticking her tongue out at him before kissing him again.


End file.
